The invention relates to an automatic exposure controller for a camera, and more particularly, to such controller for use with a camera of the type which permits a free choice between a plurality of photographing modes, in at least one of which photometric information is stored in a memory circuit to enable a subsequent exposure control in accordance with the stored information.
In a conventional automatic exposure controller for a camera of the type in which photometric information is stored in a memory circuit for use in subsequent exposure control, the stored photometric information can be reset only by the provision of a devoted reset switch. However, the provision of a separate reset switch is undesirable in view of the recent trend toward a minimized size and weight and a simplified appearance.
In particular, in an arrangement in which photometric information is derived from spotwise photometry and is then stored, the intent of a photographer relating to a photographic composition can be reflected by the entry at a desired area within an image field of an object being photographed, the photometry of which has been made. Consequently, such photographing mode is adopted in photographic cameras of an advanced class. Such camera is generally capable of choosing one or more additional photographing modes. For example a mode changeover switch will be provided to permit a choice between a photographing mode utilizing a stored spotwise photometry and another photographing mode of an average photometry type which does not utilize stored information. For the reason mentioned previously, a provision of a separate reset switch in such a camera is undesirable.